


A Quick Bite

by ArtemisWalsh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisWalsh/pseuds/ArtemisWalsh
Summary: A girl needs a life, and Lena is no different. In her down time, she peruses dating sites. And one girl looks promising.(QUICK NOTE: Sombra is using a psuedonym in this piece.)





	1. The Coffee Place

Lena's foot tapped up, down, up, down. She looked at her watch again. 12:01. She sighed.  _ She's not late...she is, but it's not a problem. Its not a problem. _ Lena did not like to wait, and was liable to go mad in the two minutes it took to microwave popcorn. It wasn't entirely her fault: being out of synch with the flow of time only increased her speedy nature. 

She checked her watch again. 12:01. She wanted to order now. Just as Lena opened up the menu, a girl about her age with brown skin and bright pink hair walked into the cafe. The girl looked around, clearly trying to find someone. Lena waved, and the girl’s face lit up. She walked over and sat across from Lena. “Hello! Lena?” 

She had a strong accent, though Lena could not pick up from where. “Yes. Selena...”

“Selena  _ Kin-tan-iya _ ” She annunciated every syllable. This was probably far from the first time she’d had to do that.

“Right. Mind if I stick to Selena?”  _ Hey, our names are kinda similar. _

She chuckled. “Si, se avanza.” Her eyes then widened, and her hand went up to her mouth. “Oh, sorry. Do you speak Spanish?”

Lena shook her head sadly. “I know a bit of French?” she suggested, shrugging.

Selena shook her head. “Not the same. I apologize, my workplace has a lot of other foreigners in it. We all speak English, but most of the ‘hello’ and ‘good morning’ are in our native languages.”

That must be fun. “Right, your profile said you were from Mexico?”

She nodded “I grew up there. I went to university in England, and decided to stay.”

“Where do you work?”

“A cybersecurity firm. Very quiet work.” She held her hands up, and wiggled her fingers. “I’m a hacker’s worst nightmare.”

Lena chuckled. This girl was funny. 

She smiled when Lena laughed. “So where do  _ you _ work?” 

“Oh...” Lena stopped short. Was it wise to say that she was with Overwatch, and that the organization was back in business? “I’m a test pilot.”

Selena nodded, matter-of-factly. She probably picked up that Lena was hiding something. “That sounds...scary.”

That was one way to describe it. Lena chuckled. “Why do you say that?”

“You’re in a...how do you say it...airplane, miles above the ground, to see if it works. I’d be terrified.”

That send Lena into a fit of laughter. “Don’t worry, love, the engineers spend a loooooong time on the planes before we’re allowed near them. They’re plenty worried about that too.”

Selena tilted her head to one side. “What did you say?”

“What?” Then she realized. Blood rushed to her cheeks. “Oh! No, it was just an...an expression. I didn’t mean...” It was too late. Now Selena was blushing too. The two looked away from each other, one smiling and blushing, the other sweating and blushing. Lena felt like such an idiot. 

After a minute of this, Selena asked “Do we...want to order anything?”

Oh! Right. They were in a cafe. “Right!” She stood up at lightning speed. By the time Selena had risen, Lena was already at the counter, staring at the menu. 

“What’s the strongest coffee they have?” Selena’s voice came from behind, nearly causing Lena to jump.

“Oh! Well…I don’t actually drink coffee.” 

Selena raised an eyebrow. “Really? You talk like you’ve already had two cups.”

She chuckled. “Exactly! Imagine if I had caffeine.”

“Verdad.” Selena turned to the barista. “Coffee, black."

“Green tea for me.”

“I’m paying.” Selena said, just as Lena was finishing her order. 

“Oh...you don’t have to” Lena felt a little embarrassed.

“It’s alright.” She put her hands in her pockets, and shrugged. “I don’t get out nearly enough.” 

Lena smiled. How did this girl manage to be so cute? It was her ridiculous haircut, one side shaved and the long hair combed to one side. She couldn’t even think of a name for that sort of hairstyle. 

Soon enough, their drinks came, and the two returned to their table. Lena took a sip of her tea, but stopped when she saw Selena’s elbow resting on the table, her head resting on her hand, and her eyes staring directly ahead half-closed. A small smile graced her lips. “What is it?” Lena asked.

“Nothing.” Selena said, not taking her eyes off of Lena. “You look very cute. Muy bonita.”

“Um...ummmmm” Lena felt the blood rush back into her face, even quicker than last time. She didn’t know what to say to that. “You’re really cute too. You’re...bonita?”

Selena chuckled. “Tu...eres...muy bonita. It means ‘you’re very beautiful’” Lena wanted to put her hands over her face, to hide her blushing. “Come on, you can do it.” Selena insisted.

“Tu..”

“..eres..”

“Eres”

“...muy...”

“Muy bonita.” 

“You did it! Esto fue facíl, no?”

“Whoa, whoa.” Lena put her hands up. “Slow down, there.”

“Sorry.” Selena took a sip of her coffee. “It’s so rare to find someone else in England who speaks Spanish.”

Lena smiled. “Maybe you can teach me.”

Selena’s eyes widened. It was like a cat who’s ears perked up. “Puedo enseñarte. Quieres que aprender?” 

Lena chuckled. “I don’t know what that means, but I’m happy to learn.”

Selena ran her fingers through her hair. “Then I’m happy to teach you. But now I have to go. I have to get back to work.” She stood up and picked up her coffee. “Will I see you again?”

Lena quickly racked her brain to think of something to do. “Do you want to see a movie on friday?”

“That sounds amazing. You can message me whatever you want to see.” She smiled, said “nos vemos,” and headed out the cafe. 

“Nos vemos” Lena said after her. God, she was so adorable. Already, Lena could hardly wait for friday. Now, to find a movie...


	2. Walk In The Park

Lena didn’t have to look far to find the purple hair of her date. She sat on a bench by the river. As Lena slowly approached, she saw that Selena was diligently typing away at a computer. Her dark hair fell to each side, and she seemed completely cut off from the world around her. However, when she saw Lena walking up to her, she quickly slammed her laptop shut and stuffed it in a backpack.

“Working on something secret, love?” Lena asked, nudging Selena’s shoulder with her own.

“Things for work.” She said. “Top _secreto._ ”

“Who do you work for, anyways?”

“Vishkar Corporations. Their cybersecurity office is in London, believe it or not. What about you? How’s work for you?”

“Ah…” This again.  “Top secret as well.”

“Right.” She said. “You’re a test pilot.” She enunciated every syllable of _test pilot_ , in a playful sort of voice. “Do you listen to music when you’re flying those things around?”

“Um…not really? I have to keep an eye on everything, and I’m continuously telling people what’s going on. Besides I…I get very energetic when I’m listening to music. I like to dance.”

“Oh?” This seemed to catch Selena’s attention. “What sort of music do you listen to?”

“Oh gosh, I’m almost ashamed to admit this.” Lena ran her fingers through her hair, almost sweating over her own music tastes.

Selena turned her body and leaned against the bench, propping up one arm on the bench back rest. “Try me. I’m sure my music library’s more embarrassing than yours.”

“Well…I really enjoy Queen.”

Selena looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. “The band from the nineteen eighties? That one.”

Lena nodded sheepishly. “That one.”

“I like forties Mexican music, but wow that really takes the cake.”

“Yeah, my music’s about sixty years older than yours is.”

They both burst into laughter. Selena doubled over, slapping a hand on her knee. Lena clutched her stomach.

“Now I understand why you love documentaries so much.” Selena remarked. “I’ve never been asked to go to a documentary on the Cold War.”

Lena stopped laughing, and felt a cold tinge on her back. “Oh. Did you not like the idea?”

Selena waved her hand. “Oh, no, it’s fine. That’s just a first for me, is all.”

“Okay.” Lena breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted to change the subject. “Do you come to this park often?”

“In truth? This is one of the longest times I’ve been outside before. I’m usually either doing work at work or alone at home. I wasn’t kidding when I said I don’t get out much.”

“Oh? Didn’t you say you’d been out on dates before.”

She looked away for a second before turning back to Lena. “Yes, but they’re usually in coffee shops or malls. I…just don’t see the sun very often.” She looked around again. “Maybe I should.”

Before she could react to her own thoughts, Lena held Selena’s hand. Instantly, the Mexican girl blushed heavily, but made no attempt to let go. “Why don’t we walk around, and let you see the outside world?” She asked. “You computer nerd.”

Selena giggled at the last phrase. “You’re a nerd yourself, miss nineteen eighties.”

The two women began walking down the parkway. Selena couldn’t take her eyes off the river. “I never saw a river this large in Dorado.”

“Where’s that?”

“Mexico. The city where I grew up.”

“Ah.” Lena wanted to ask more. “What’s Mexico like?”

Selena thought for a while. “It’s getting better. We lost a lot during La Medianoche. The entire power grid was destroyed. The people who were children during or after the Crisis like to say that we grew up in darkness.” She sighed. “We’re still repairing. The country isn’t back to what it used to be. But it’s gorgeous. I work here, and I live here, but Mexico will always be home. The music, the food, the dancing. Even the language is easier on the tongue than English…no offense.”

Lena chuckled. “None taken. I still want to learn Spanish, though.”

Selena held her other hand. “Is that movie on Friday still happening? I can take you back to my place afterwards.”

This caught Lena off guard. “Uhhh...I….”

“What’s wrong?” Selena raised an eyebrow, clearly perceptive of her surprise.

“Well…I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know, I’ve…never done this before.” For a girl who was so good at staying on her feet, she was tripping all over her words.

“You’ve never…dated someone?”

Lena shook her head sheepishly. “Not really.”

At this, Selena smiled. “Ever kissed someone.” The two were still holding hands.

“No…” Lena looked into Selena’s eyes.

“Do you want to see what it’s like?”

Lena nodded. Selena leaned in and lightly touched her lips to Lena’s. She felt blood rush to her head, her focus going into overdrive, bouncing all over the place. She barely caught her breath before Selena leaned in again. This time, Lena was waiting and ready. The taste of her lips was indescribable, and the sensation was strange, but there was something about kissing a girl that made Lena’s heart race faster than piloting ever had. She raised a hand and touched Selena’s cheek.

“ _Relajate, amiga._ ” Selena said. “There will be plenty of time for that later.”


	3. Rained In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an underwhelming movie, Lena follows her newfound flame home, intent on learning some of her native tongue. However, the weather forces other plans.

Lena took two steps forward, then three back. In the span of their 2 hour movie, rain had filled the sidewalks.

“Don’t like the rain?” Selena laughed, catching up with the frightened girl.

“I don’t like puddles.” She said, running her fingers through her hair to get out the raindrops. “I keep slipping in them.”

“Maybe you should walk slower.” In one swift move, Selena hooked her arm around Lena’s. “Here, I’ll be your anchor.”

Lena nearly jumped at the sudden arm on hers, but made no attempt to dislodge it. The two had been making small gestures towards each other all night. During a poorly-done jumpscare in the movie, Lena had grabbed Selena’s hand. Both had reached into the other’s popcorn bag as the other was eating, grazing their hands up against each other. “Maybe I’ll just speed you up.”

Selena smiled. “I like a girl who can keep me on my toes.”

Lena’s cheeks filled with red. “I hope you can keep up.”

The purple haired girl chuckled, and looked outside to the rain. “Dios mio. It never rains this much in Dorado.”

“You don’t like the rain either?”

“I didn’t say that. It just doesn’t rain like this where I’m from.” Sombra stepped out from the awning and looked up. "In Dorado, rain is a blessing. My father used to say that every time it rained in Mexico, God was reminding our people that he had not given us up."

"That's lovely." Lena said. "Were you close with him?"

Her smile and arms dropped. "For as long as I could be."

"Oh." Lena's face fell. She didn't even need to ask. So many people lost their parents in the Omnic Crisis. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Selena said. "It was a long time ago." She walked up to Lena, and took her hand. She was dripping wet. "Still want to come to  _mi casa_?"

Lena smiled. "You know it."

Selena smiled back, and kissed Lena on the cheek. " _Vamanos._ " Ten minutes later, the two women dashed from the tube station. Lena was now just as soaked, and laughing hysterically as they ran for cover. Once under cover, Selena held the door open for Lena. "I'm on the fourth floor. I hope you like climbing." By the time they finally reached Selena's door, both women were dripping wet, short of breath, and laughing. 

"That was so...interesting." She ran her fingers through her hair again. 

Selena chuckled, searching her pockets for her keys. "Just a second...you can take your shoes off right inside." She took out her card, and slid it through the door to open it. " _Enciende_ " she called out. The lights of the apartment went on, illuminating the hallway. 

“That’s cool! I didn’t know you could program other languages in those.” Tracer saw a small row of shoes by the side of the door, and took hers off and set them down.

“I did it myself.” Selena said. “Reprogramming household appliances to accept Spanish was my weekend project for a while.”

While Selena’s voice came from another room, Lena looked around the apartment. She turned left down the hall, into a dark room with few furnishings. A couch and table sat on one side, and a large table with several computer screens sat on the other, in a corner as far from the window as possible.

“ _Lo siento_ for disappearing like that. I needed-” Selena trailed off as she walked into the room and saw Lena staring at the computers. “I’d rather not.” She quickly walked past Lena and hid several notebooks on the table that Lena had not even noticed.

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” She quickly backed up. Nice going, Lena. Not even a few minutes in this woman’s apartment, and she was poking around on her computer.

“No worries.” She walked back over to Lena. “I just don’t like people on my computer. There’s quite a lot there…that I could get fired for if someone else sees it.” Lena noticed that she had changed into a purple sweatshirt and flannel pants. She was still wearing gloves.

“I understand.” Lena understood very well the need to keep things secret. “Do you…have a bathroom?” She pinched her soaked shirt and pulled it out for emphasis.

Selena nodded. “On the right side of the hall, then take another right.”

When she got to the bathroom, Lena quickly stripped down to her underwear, wringing her wet jacket, shirt and tank-top out in the sink. The tank-top had been mostly shielded from the rain, but the shirt and jacket were completely drenched. She sighed, and hung up both on hooks on the door. She was about to walk out of the bathroom and ask for a shirt when she saw herself in the mirror. The Chronal Accelerator attached to her heart shined right through her tank top. It was even partially visible outside the cut. Lena held her arms up instinctively to try and cover it. What would Selena think of this? The woman lost her parents to the Omnics. What would she think of Lena having machines in her body?

She breathed. This wasn’t the time for that. She’d just quickly dash out, ask Selena to borrow a sweatshirt or something, and dash away. She breathed in, out, in, out, and opened the door. “Hey, Selena, can I borrow a shirt? All my stuff is soaked.”

“No problem!” Selena said, turning the corner, “What do you…” She stopped short, her eyes staring at the glowing metallic implant on Lena’s chest. Lena wanted to close her eyes and hide out of shame. “That’s…can I touch it?”

“What?” She had never been asked that before. “Sure…yeah.”

Selena slowly raised her hand, and slid her glove off. Lena nearly gasped; she had a bionic hand. Selena’s metallic finger touched the light, and trailed down to the rim. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“Is…” she swallowed, “is your hand like that as well.”

She raised an eyebrow and narrowed another in confusion, then it dawned on her. “Oh.” She took her other glove off, and unzipped her sweatshirt. As she took it off, Lena realized that both of her arms, up to the shoulder, were mechanical. The arms were streamlined, covered by a pink plating that became blue around the wrist. At a glance, it seemed like just a sleeve. It was the hand that was clearly bionic. And when Selena had her shirt off, Lena could see where flesh met meal.

“I…I didn’t know you had…” Lena stammered.

“It’s alright.” Selena said. “There’s quite a bit more besides that.”

“This looks so lifelike.” She traced her finger across the forearm. “Can you…feel?”

Selena nodded. “Not as well as you, but I do have feeling there. There’s more in the hands.” She pulled her hand away from Lena’s chest. Neither had noticed that her fingers had slipped past the implants, onto Lena’s skin.

Lena smiled. “Did you feel that?”

Selena chuckled. “Have you ever woken up and find you’ve slept on one arm all night? And you try to touch things but it feels numb? Like you have the sensation, but you can’t feel its warmth? That’s what it’s like. It’s just touch.”

“So when you held my hand…”

Selena touched her hand to Lena’s face. “When I held your hand, I could feel it. Even if I had no feeling there, I would hold your hand, or your face, or any other part of you. It’s how I am. Why should I or anyone else be sad about it?”

Lena smiled. “You sound like someone I knew. I wish more people felt like you did.” She stepped forward, tenderly placing her hands on Selena’s hips. “I wish the whole world felt like you did.” She kissed Selena.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace SombraTracer....friendship ended with SombraTracer. EmilyTracer is my new otp.


End file.
